Dantesque
by nirky
Summary: Everyone wants Bo to survive the Dawning, but the ride to success might be a bumpy and dangerous one.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Lost Girl is the property of people whose names I do not know, but they're sadly not me.

**Author's Note:** Get ready for a slow and long ride! And again, English is not my first language, forgive any possible mistakes that come up (and feel free to point them out, I live to learn and improve myself).

* * *

"Okay, so I don't mean to rain on anyone's parade, but you need some salacious chi to get you through this one" Kenzi said, helping Bo settling on their couch.

The succubus lifted an eyebrow at her and started taking off her leather jacket.

"I'm fine, Kenzi."

"Maybe you'd seem fine to a blind person with no sense of smell, but that right there is a disgusting wound and it's been bleeding for almost an hour now." The girl walked to the kitchen and came back with a clean cloth. Bo glared at her friend and grabbed the cloth, using it to put pressure to the gash that crossed her torso from the navel to the lower back. "I would totally offer myself as your fast food device, but let's keep this at a sisterly level."

"Do we have some sort of bandage at home?" Bo asked, ignoring the concern disguised as repulse on Kenzi's face. She laid down slowly and closed her eyes. "I don't want to be holding this for the rest of the day."

"I'm getting Dr. Hotpants."

"Mmkay."

"Bo" Kenzi called, voice now filled with a slight hint of panic, shaking her shoulder. "Bo!"

"What?" the succubus replied, weakly. "Go on, go get Lauren."

"Shit, shit, shit." Kenzi ran upstairs and got a load of clean towels and anything that resembled medical material before sitting down next to Bo. "You can't fall asleep on me! Stay awake!" She lifted her up with a lot of effort and threw the already bloodied cloth to the floor. "Why didn't we go straight to Lauren's? I'm _so_ not made to be a nurse." She poured half of a saline solution bottle onto the white towel and softly cleaned the cut as well as she could.

"Why does it keep bleeding?" Bo whined, getting paler by the minute.

"Gee, I don't know." Kenzi rolled her eyes while trying to find a way to bandage Bo appropriately. "Maybe because it was a Manticore who attacked you instead of a regular sentient being?"

"Kenzi, I think I need to feed." The succubus' breathing was shallow and she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. All she wanted to do was sleep until the pain was gone. "Could you get me a glass of water?"

"You need to feed, really? And the award to Captain Obvious goes to..." Kenzi stood up to get the water and helped Bo drink it with a gentleness she hoped was hidden from view most of the time. When Bo started coughing and suddenly spat blood, she jumped from the couch and started gesticulating frantically. "This is it, I'm calling Dyson!"

"No!" Bo managed to exclaim, her head back on the arm of the couch. "No Dyson. Lauren..." She lost her train of thought and Kenzi wasn't sure if she had fallen asleep or had simply passed out, but either way, she couldn't remember many times where she'd been more scared than this.

"Right, no Dyson." She took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Lauren's number. Bo needed to feed properly, but Lauren was always useful with her science and, working in the Light Fae compound, she'd have easier access to many a wonderful chi. "Come on, pick up, pick up." After the sixth ring, she gave up and called Trick.

"Hello?"

"Thank all the mighty Fae divinities on Earth and beyond!"

"Kenzi?"

"Yes!" she breathed, pacing behind the couch like a stressed animal. "Trick, I need your help! Bo was... It doesn't matter, I'll explain later. She got hurt. As in, hurt really, really bad. Like Mufasa after Scar was done with him hurt."

"What? What are you talking about, Kenzi?"

"Bo got into a fight with this pseudo human _slash_ bunch of different animals all at the same time and he bit her and hit her with his tail." Kenzi sighed. Bo hadn't want Trick and the rest of the gang to learn about it, but the situation was not supposed to get out of hand.

"Was he a Dark Fae? Why was she wasting her time and energy fighting when she's so close to her Dawning?" The dwarf's voice sounded annoyed and demanding, so Kenzi figured she hadn't got her point across all that well.

"Trick, I love you and all the free beer at the Dal dearly, but Bo is lying on the couch, paler than Snow White, and she hasn't stopped bleeding for an hour. Can you help me now and we'll discuss this later?"

"Can you bring her over?"

"Sure, if our _chaffeur_ could just get his ass in here and carry her out. We'll be there in 5." Kenzi practically shrieked. "Look, Bo asked for no Dyson for whatever Lauren reasons, but just send someone to help her. I don't care if they howl at the moon or sing at waves or fart rainbows, I need your help here, Trick. Bo needs to feed." She paused to look at the succubus. "Don't want to get all Oracle of Doom on you, but it seems like it's either that or death."

"Bo's too good to die like that, don't worry." The human girl felt strangely reassured by the smile she felt rather than heard on the other side of the line. "The cavalry will be there soon."

* * *

The loud and persistent knock made Kenzi jump from the coach, which prompted a meek groan from Bo.

"Glad to know you're still alive, Bo-Bo!" She stopped dead in her tracks when she opened the door and was faced with Tamsin's half-grin and omnipresent frown. "Uh... What are you doing here? Did Trick send you?"

The Valkyrie stepped inside, uninvited, her gaze slowly taking in the room. She barely remembered the last time she'd been there, but she felt a vague sensation of awkward comfort when the smell of the house hit her nostrils. It was the smell of freedom and carelessness. It was the smell of Bo and the scent of love. She could sense Kenzi's presence all over the place, but instead of making her scorn and hate everything about the old and decrepit house, it gave her a feeling of warmth. It was funny, really, how terrible the house looked, but how much it felt like a home.

"I heard Bo needed to do some chi-sucking" she finally replied, her eyes meeting Kenzi's. "I volunteered."

"As tribute?"

"Why do I feel that answering that question is potentially dangerous?"

"Because your assumption would be correct." Kenzi would laugh, but the situation was serious and she had no idea what Tamsin was doing there. She hardly knew her. As far as Kenzi was concerned, Tamsin was just Dyson's new and very unpleasant sidekick who spent way too much time at the Dal and had way too much tolerance to alcohol. She closed the door silently and walked to the couch, never letting Tamsin out of sight. "So, did I miss the memo where it was established that you don't hate Bo anymore?"

Tamsin furrowed her brow and a flicker of emotion passed through her green eyes, too fast for Kenzi to make anything of it.

"I guess you did."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks to all the very nice people who took the time to review the first chapter, it made me really happy! So off we go with a new chapter, because everyone's Valkubus addiction needs to be fed.

* * *

Tamsin looked at Bo carefully, analyzing the situation. She was pale and seemed to be breathing a little too fast for comfort, but the Dark Fae had expected worse so she couldn't help the snarl that got out of her throat due to the drama created around the situation.

"Wanna tell me what happened here?"

"It was a Manticore" Kenzi explained, her tone harsh. She wasn't enjoying Tamsin's nonchalance at all.

"A Manticore? You two been doing a little training on the side?" Tamsin grinned, expecting nothing less from the odd pair of friends, and lifted Bo's shirt to evaluate the clumsy bandage. She noticed there were stains of blood over some parts of the towel and she frowned. "Did he have a tail?"

"Yes, it had two tips at the end, like pincers." Kenzi was surprised with the concern she saw appearing over the Valkyrie's features. "She hasn't stopped bleeding since the attack. Is that the reason?"

"Manticores with tails are usually poisonous and their venom prevents the blood from coagulating." Tamsin offered the girl a half-smirk that she hoped was reassuring. "As far as poisons go, it could've been worse."

"Could've been worse? She's half dead!"

"Still better than fully dead" Tamsin deadpanned. "Did she feed off of you?"

"No." Kenzi fidgeted with her hands, feeling guilty. The idea had occurred to her and she did trust Bo with her life, but it had been a sort of unspoken rule in their relationship to just not go there. "She's never fed off of me. And it's dangerous for her to feed off of humans when she's so injured." She scratched her head and then extended her hand, her body language aiding her in her speech. "Technically, it's dangerous for humans. She can't stop and ends up taking everything."

"Well, ain't that good news for me?" Tamsin sat by Bo on the couch, her position one that allowed her to lean in and kiss the succubus on the lips when needed be. She untied the knot Kenzi had made and peeked under the towel. "That... doesn't look good."

"Doesn't smell so nice either." Kenzi got closer and tucked Bo's shirt under her breasts, covering the wound with the towel again before resting her hand on the succubus's face. "Bo, come on. Wake up, Bo-Bo."

Bo's eyelids fluttered open and her effort to focus was obvious.

"Tamsin?"

"Yes." The Valkyrie's smile was unusually kind. "Kenzi says you need to feed."

Bo couldn't find the strength to voice a reply so she lowered her eyes to Tamsin's lips.

"I'll leave you two alone so you can do the nasty" Kenzi let out with a devious grin. "Call me when you're done!"

"No." The Valkyrie's voice was so firm, and her tone so final, that Kenzi flinched, suddenly uncertain if she had done something wrong in the last minute. "Stay here. Nobody's doing the nasty."

"Uh... Sure thing, I love seeing people make out" she yielded, awkwardly sitting on the further end of the coffee table.

Tamsin didn't hear her, her mind now centered on the task at hand. She softly placed her right hand on Bo's ribs, careful not to touch the gash, and then she leaned over the succubus. She felt her heart pounding on her chest and chastised herself for being so nervous over something so minor. But it was one thing to have Bo feeding off of her in the woods, in the middle of nowhere, with both of them in full use of their intellectual capacities and Bo's body just going through pre-Dawning symptoms. It was quite another to have Bo under her, entirely dependent on a feed to survive. It was, indeed, quite another thing to have Bo so vulnerable staring at her with those warm brown eyes.

So Tamsin grinned shyly and closed her eyes, putting an end to the distance that separated her mouth from Bo's.

It was sweet, really, the way Bo tasted her gently at first, her lips molding into the Valkyrie's. If Tamsin didn't know better, she would've found the gesture loving. Bo kissed her unhurriedly once, twice, more times than she cared to count, before she finally let her tongue out of her mouth in timid exploration. When Tamsin parted her lips to allow Bo's initiative, she felt it. The painful pang of the succubus's power, consuming her, sucking her spirit. She felt her body wanting to recoil and fought against the instinct with all her might, but she refused to let Bo know how much part of her craved this, craved the however fleeting sense of intimacy she got every time the succubus needed her one way or another. And thus she kept her right hand innocently where it was, clenching her left hand into a fist instead.

Bo felt her shallow breathing be replaced by the urgent breathing of desire and knew that whatever had happened that made her so weak was soon to be history. She felt the familiar cold of blue in her eyes, causing her to open them, followed by the heat in her mouth. And then she was hit with Tamsin's chi and her body was invaded by an infinity of sensations that caused her to shiver and deepen the kiss. She lost everything and forgot everything and in that moment all she was was that one kiss, a kiss that crossed the universe and was both nothing and everything at the same time. She was a lot more aware of Tamsin's chi than she was of her presence, but she forced herself to look at the Valkyrie and the intensity there made her close her eyes again and nibble at her lips.

Tamsin gasped and pulled away from the succubus, their lips still only one inch apart. She couldn't take it anymore. Bo kept on feeding, as she knew she had the ability of doing, and the Valkyrie didn't want to break away abruptly, so she did the only thing she could think of: she put her forefinger in front of Bo's mouth, like she would if she was shushing her.

Bo opened her blue, feral eyes, staring wildly at Tamsin. She was met with a tender gaze that seemed oddly understanding and she was immersed both in the feeling of Tamsin's finger over her lips and of the other woman drawing away from her in a deliberate movement. Her human side slowly started taking over and the blue wave of chi dissipated. She knew then that her eyes were gradually going back to brown, but it was fascinating how many heart beats had come and gone and how she still couldn't take her eyes away from Tamsin's.

The Valkyrie smiled when she realized that Bo was back to her normal self and reveled in the way she read surprise and hunger and emotion in the succubus's eyes as she lifted her finger away from the other woman's mouth. She suppressed the impulse of kissing her again and brushed the towel aside.

"Wound is gone" she announced, more to Kenzi than to Bo. "Another job well done." She tried to look at Bo again, but found that she couldn't, so she just stood up.

"Bo doesn't need to go on sexing up half the town when she needs to feed then?" the human girl asked, a little dumbfounded. "It usually takes more for her to heal. I think. Hell, what do I know, I'm never there for that shit."

"I'm not a succubus, but my take is that while Bo's wound might be healed, she's not doing anything productive for the rest of the day" Tamsin said, a hint of self-satisfaction in her demeanor. "Well, unless she wants to take on someone else to complete the job, which would be totally understandable" she added, playfully, her head tilting towards Kenzi. "Now's the time to try the Doc again!"

"Tamsin."

The Valkyrie turned at the sound of Bo's voice and was struck, for the umpteenth time, by the warmth she found there and for the smallest of seconds she felt she was so fragile even a Summer breeze could break her into a million fragments.

"Thank you." And with Bo's words, and the way they had made her smirk and blink and frown in so short a time most people would have missed it, all those million fragments regathered and her walls were back up again.

"Don't make it a habit" she warned and, nodding at Kenzi, she left the house without looking back.


End file.
